finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (ability)
casting Fire against Black Waltz 3.]] Fire , also known as Fire1 and Fire 1, is the most common elemental Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy history and is the basic Fire-elemental spell. It is usually the first attack spell the player learns. It is generally the first spell a Black Mage, or a general mage, knows or should learn. Most undead and plant enemies are usually weak to it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Known as FIRE in the NES release, Fire1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, and Fire in subsequent releases. It is a Level 1 Black Magic spell that is bought in Cornelia, and can only be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the NES and Origins releases, the spell deals between 10 and 40 damage to one foe, and costs one level 1 charge. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases, it deals damage relative to the caster's Intelligence and costs 5 MP to cast. Fire can be cast by Rakshasa, Horned Devil, and Spirit Naga. ''Final Fantasy II Fire is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Fire-elemental damage to one foe or all foes. The amount of damage inflicted increases with on the spell's level. As with all spells, any character can learn Fire by having them use the Fire Tome (called the Fire Scroll in the ''Origins release). Fire V can be cast by Magician and Yellow Soul, Fire VIII by Red Soul and Sorcerer, Fire XI by Wizard and Devil Wolf, and Fire XVI by Astaroth, Beelzebub, Fire Gigas, Mantis Devil, and Pit Fiend. ''Final Fantasy III Fire is a level 1 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 25 and can be bought for 100 gil at Kazus, Tozus, and the Vikings' Cove. It can also be use through the Fire Staff and Salamand Sword. The enemies Firefly, Petit, Lilliputian, Pugman, and Djinn are capable of using the spell against the party. The following classes can use the Fire spell: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Magus *Sage *Freelancer (3D) *Scholar (3D) *Onion Knight (3D) Cid can also cast Fire when he joins the party as a guest. Final Fantasy IV Four characters learn the Black Magic Fire spell: Rydia, Palom, Tellah, and Fusoya. It has a casting time of 1, costs 5 MP to cast and can target a single enemy or all enemies. Palom, Tellah, and Fusoya begin with the Fire spell. It has a spell power of 16 in the 2D versions, and 20 in 3D versions. Rydia learns the spell after melting the ice blocking the road in Mt. Hobs. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 0 and the spell was renamed to Fire 1. Fire can also be cast by using the Flame Rod as an item for no MP cost. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Fire returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The impostor Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals minor Fire-elemental damage to one or all enemies at the cost of 5 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs, Black Mage, Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Fusoya, and Golbez can all cast the Fire spell. A weaker version, called Fire?, can only be learned by Leonora. She gains the real spell after defeating Tower of Trials' guardian. As in ''Final Fantasy IV, Fire costs 5 MP, while Fire? costs 2 MP. ''Final Fantasy V Only the Black Mage and Red Mage can learn Fire. It costs 4 MP to use, and can be bought at Tule, Carwen, Karnak, or Crescent for 150 gil. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Magissa, Mani Wizard, and Reflect Mage are the only enemies capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy VI Fire is an Attack spell that can be learned from the espers Siren at a x6 rate, Ifrit at a x10 rate, and Bismarck at a x20 rate. The spell costs 4 MP to cast, and can target a single enemy, or multiple enemies. At the game's beginning, Terra already has innate use of the Fire spell. It has a power of 21, hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Fire can be used by Right Crane, Flame Eater, Ifrit, Lich, Level 10 Magic, Magna Roader (Brown), Magna Roader (Purple), Ghost, Number 024, Specter, Clymenus, Tunnel Armor, and Ultros during the second battle. Fire is an Added Ability to the Flametongue and Burning Fist weapons. Final Fantasy VII The Fire spell is learned from the Fire Magic Materia, costs 4 MP to cast, and has a spell power is equal to 0.5x the base magic damage. It can be bought from various shops around the world, and Red XIII comes equipped with it initially. The enemies Mono Drive, Hedgehog Pie, Ghost, Poodler, Death Dealer, and Pollensalta all use the spell, while the bosses Sample:H0512-opt, Rude, and Dyne also have it. Dyne and Death Dealer, however, will never use the spell, and Rude will only use it during the Sunken Gelnika encounter, but he won't use it on Tifa. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Fire is an Elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: 10 *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Red *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: 50 Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Fire spell shoots a single fireball at an enemy that homes in on it. Two alternate versions of Fire exist: Dark Fire functions identically to the base Fire spell, but also inflicts Poison and Silence, while Tri-Fire throws three fireballs that independently seek out targets. Tri-Fire has more damage potential than Firaga but inflicts not status ailments. Fire costs 6 MP to cast, Dark Fire costs 8 MP, and Tri-Fire costs 68 MP. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Fire spell can be used if the Fire Materia is equipped on the Vincent's gun. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Many enemies have the Fire spell available to draw, but one of the most common is the Bomb. The Guardian Force Ifrit gives the ability to create Fire magic via refining. Seifer uses this spell naturally in his Limit Break. Casting Fire in battle increases compatibility with Ifrit by 1, but lowers compatibility with Shiva by 0.8 and with Eden by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Fire spells, among other basic spells. , Bite Bug, Buel, Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), G-Soldier, Grendel, Hexadragon, Ifrit, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Raldo, Seifer, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur, Wedge, X-ATM092 Level 1-100: Bomb | draw points = Fire Cavern | Refine = F Mag-RF: M-Stone Piece x1 - Fire x5 | HP = +1 | Str = +0.10 | Vit = +0.04 | Mag = +0.10 | Spr = +0.04 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.03 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.08 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +0.5% | Elem-Def = Fire: +0.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic spell Fire. He can learn the spell from his default Mage Staff as well as from a Leather Hat. It is the only spell that Vivi casts during cutscenes and FMVs. It costs 6 MP to cast, takes 25 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 14. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Fire can be cast by Black Waltz 1, Black Waltz 2, Black Waltz 3, Bomb, Carve Spider, Dragonfly, Ghost, Ladybug, Trick Sparrow, Type A, and Vice. Final Fantasy X Fire is a Black Magic spell costing 4 MP and can be found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Lulu begins the game with the spell. Fire can also be used by Bomb, Bomb King, Funguar, Larva, Maze Larva, Mortibody, Red Element, Sin's Core, and Spherimorph. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire is part of the Black Magic skillset. It costs 4 MP and is one of the Black Mage's innate abilities. The spell is also used by a variety of enemies, such as Bomb and League Ranger. Fire can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Fire Sandals. Other dresspheres can cast Fire in other ways. Paine's Mascot dressphere can learn the ability to cast all the Black Magic abilities learned by her Black Mage dressphere, including Fire. The Black Lore accessory gives the same effect. The Red Ring accessory lets the wearer cast Fire, and will also halve all Fire damage done to her. Finally, the Heart of Flame Garment Grid automatically gives the ability to cast Fire, along with other effects. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Fire is a tier 1 Elemental Magic spell that can be used by Black Mages, Scholars, Geomancers, Red Mages, and Dark Knights. When cast, the spell deals Fire-elemental damage to a single enemy. Unlike previous games, Fire spells are generally not the first learned. Fire is learned after Stone, Aero, and Water, but before Blizzard or Thunder. Final Fantasy XII Fire is a Black Magick 1 License, and requires 15 license points to unlock. Fire causes minor Fire-elemental damage to one target. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Fire causes minor Fire-elemental damage to all targets in range and can only be used by the Black Mage job class. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fire is a spell used by Kytes when he has a Fire-elemental weapon equipped. The spell can also be used by some of the Fire-elemental Espers such as Djinn and Lamia. Final Fantasy XIII Fire is a Ravager ability available to all characters except Snow. It deals Fire-elemental magical damage and costs 1 ATB to cast. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fire is a Ravager ability which deals fire-attribute magic damage to one target and costs 1 ATB to cast. It is available to Serah from the start, Noel at Role Level 29. Serah Farron specializes in fire magic allowing her to learn fire spells up to the -ga stage. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Fire is a locked ability in Shining Prince (Lv 2). It can also be dropped by enemies. It deals fire damage to a target. Fire is also be used by Angel of Valhalla on bond level 2. He learns the superior Fira spell when fully healed of his wounds. Final Fantasy XIV Fire appeared as an ability in the original ''Final Fantasy XIV and it dealt fire-elemental damage to the target and all nearby enemies. At the initial release, Fire was a Conjurer spell available for use at Rank 1 and it costs 3 action points to set. After the release of patch 1.20, Fire became a Thaumaturge spell available at level 10. Fire appears in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn as a Thaumaturge ability available at level 2. The ability deals fire-elemental damage to a single target with the potency of 150. When the spell is used, it grants the Astral Fire effect for 10 seconds and removes Umbral Ice. ''Final Fantasy XV Fire is a type of magic available for Noctis Lucis Caelum. It works like an item the player can equip instead of a weapon. Fire spreads when cast on grasslands or other flammable areas, such as oil on the floor; even some buildings can catch on fire. Fire will get extinguished quickly when it's raining. Party members and Noctis himself will get burned if they get too close to the fire. Final Fantasy Tactics The only job that can learn Fire magic is the Black Mage. It only costs 50 job points to learn, and requires 6 MP to cast. It has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Only the Black Mage or the Red Mage can learn Fire magic. This is done by equipping the Rod for the Black Mage or the Scarlette for the Red Mage. It requires 100 AP to master, costs 6 MP to cast, has a range of 4, and a Magic Power of 30. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. It is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition, Montblanc's first cast magic is Fire, but leading him to receive a Yellow Card for violating the law for using magic. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages and Red Mages can learn Fire again from the Rod and Scarlet Rapier, respectively. It requires 100 AP to master with Rod and 150 with Scarlet Rapier and costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Fire Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher-level Fire spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Fire, that allows the player to cast Fire magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fire Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Fire Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Fire Magicite. Fire Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Fire is the level 1 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class. It deals Fire damage to one enemy, can be used up to three times per battle, and up to five times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Fire appears as an initial spell that can be used by any party member and is cast by selecting the red icon. It costs 2 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Fire is a Black Magic spell, usable by Benjamin and Phoebe. It inflicts Fire-type damage on a single or multiple enemies. Final Fantasy Adventure The Fire spell shoots a fireball at a monster. When performed, the fireball will automatically chase and hit a nearby monster. Found inside a treasure chest in the Cave of Marsh, costs 1 MP to cast. The Final Fantasy Legend Fire is an ability that has 10 uses and has an attack power of 4 which deals Fire damage to a group of enemies, the damage formula is base on Mana. This ability is used by Imp, Demon, DemoLord, Rakshasa, Scylla, Sphinx, BoneKing, DemoKing, F-Flower, Titan, GigaWorm, and Lamia. There's a Magic Book called Fire and it has a book icon before its name. It cast Fire, and can be bought in Town of Hero, South Town, Hidden Town, and Ameyoko for 500 GP. It only has 20 uses and an attack power of 6, the damage formula for Fire is base on Mana. Deals Fire-elemental damage to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy Legend II Fire is a magical attack that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Fire is the user's Mana x7. The ability target's one group of enemies, and deals Fire-elemental damage. This attack can be used by DemoLoad, Demon, GigaWorm, Lamia, Mephisto, Naga, Rakshasa, Salamand, Scylla, Sphinx, and Titania. There's a Magic Book called Fire and it has a book icon before its name. It cast Fire, and can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 6800 GP or found in chests. It only has 30 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 45 when equipped on them. The damage formula for Fire is the user's Mana x10, deals Fire-elemental damage to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Fire1 in the game, this Black Magic spell deals Fire-elemental damage to one enemy. It cost 12 MP to use, and it can be bought for 700 GP in Lae (Past) and Muu (Past). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fire is a low level Black Magic spell. It costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can only be used if the Fire Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 500 gil in Guera and Urbeth at night, in Liberte, and in Spelvia. Jusqua is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. A variation called Strong Fire can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Fire during the same turn. Bravely Default Fire is a level 1 Black Magic and costs 5 MP to use. It inflicts minor fire damage. Group-casting is allowed. Fire is also a level 1 Sword Magic. It adds a low-power fire effect to weapon for 10 turns. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Fire appears as the most basic fire-elemental magic ability. The spell can be learned only from the Ifrit summon. There are five types of Fire spells available to players, with their overall potency and MP cost rising whenever the player's summon ranks up. Each version of Fire deals fire-elemental damage to a single enemy. Dissidia Final Fantasy Fire is a Bravery attack for Firion, Terra, and Cloud. Firion's Fire costs 20 CP to equip and 120 AP to master, and sends out a small fireball that moves at a medium speed and homes in on opponents. It has 12 power and generates 2 EX Force. Cloud's Fire costs 20 CP to equip and needs 90 AP to master, and sends out a fireball that moves slowly but has strong tracking. It has 10 power and generates 2 EX Force. Terra's Fire needs 20 CP to use and 120 AP to master, and sends a small burst of Fire along the ground that travels at a medium speed and launches opponents into the air, initiating a Chase Sequence. It has 40 power and generates 4 EX Force. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Fire casts Fire when her Brave is under 3000, and fires a small fireball at the opponent. It has 12 power and produces 28 EX Force. Fire is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst command window, but does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion's Fire attack is renamed Magic Arts: Flame and can be chained up to three times in succession, and can be chained into Firion's other Magic Arts attacks as well. Magic Arts: Flame executes faster than Fire and has the same power, but no longer produces EX Force. Cloud's Fire now needs 15 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. It no longer produces EX Force and is learned at level 15, but is otherwise identical to the original game. Terra's Fire can now be chained into the HP attack Firaga. It costs 15 CP to equip and 170 AP to master. Fire's power is the same, but it now produces 60 EX Force. Squall now has a variation of Fire called Fire Barret, which sends three fireballs that spread out and track opponent with weak homing. Squall learns the attack at level 28, and it costs 30 CP to equip and 90 AP to master. Each hit of Fire Barret has 5 power, and they generate no EX Force. Lightning initially learns Fire through her Ravager role. It creates three small fireballs that wait in the air for a moment before flying towards the opponent. It costs 30 CP to equip and needs 100 AP to master. Each hit of Fire has 4 power, and they generate no EX Force. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Fire is a Reactive ability that activates in Battle Music Sequence every time the player gets a Good or better rating on thirty Touch Triggers, and deals low-power magic damage. It can be learned by Onion Knight, Cecil, Sephiroth, Vivi, Shantotto, Ashe and Lightning. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Fire is an Intelligence-based ability, with Normal rarity and Normal Plus rarity versions. The Normal version at its base level has an Attack of 180, a Defense of 180, a maximum level of 20, a cost of 3, and a fast leveling rate. The Normal Plus version has, at base, an attack of 430, a defense of 440, a maximum level of 40, a cost of 7, and a normal leveling rate. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Fire is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆. It deals light fire magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Minor Black Orb x3, Minor Fire Orb x3, and 1000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo Racing Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Fire is a Lv. 1 spell that attacks three grids forward and costs 1 SP to cast. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts'' series Fire, together with its higher tiers Fira and Firaga, appears in the series as a magic spell. In most games, using the spell will cause a homing fireball to shoot out from the tip of the . In , the spell creates a barrier that cloaks and damages enemies that come into contact. Names in other Languages *Italian: Fuoco (from Final Fantasy I to Final Fantasy VI), Ignis (Fabula Nova Crystallis titles) *Spanish: Piro *French: Brasier *German: Feuer *Russian: Огонь (Ogon) Gallery de:Feuer es:Fuego (Elemento) it:Fire pl:Fire (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Red Magic Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities